


[Podfic] Aurora

by appletaile



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletaile/pseuds/appletaile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to myrosebudboy for letting me record this lovely fic! (Um, even though at the time I was trying to keep it a secret.) This gift was part of the Carry On Secret Santa.<br/>If you ever want to talk Agatha Wellbelove/cry over all these oblivious mages/just say hi, my tumblr is twistinthetaile!</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aurora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrosebudboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrosebudboy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203457) by [myrosebudboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrosebudboy/pseuds/myrosebudboy). 



> Thank you so much to myrosebudboy for letting me record this lovely fic! (Um, even though at the time I was trying to keep it a secret.) This gift was part of the Carry On Secret Santa.  
> If you ever want to talk Agatha Wellbelove/cry over all these oblivious mages/just say hi, my tumblr is twistinthetaile!

[listen/download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n1dldbla9w7z1bm/podfic_aurora.mp3) | 10 MB | length: 10:32 mins


End file.
